


Confused

by emoandsadinside



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Supportive Amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoandsadinside/pseuds/emoandsadinside
Summary: “The” Jonah Beck has been having feelings for Cyrus Goodman, but are they platonic or romantic? He doesn’t know. With how complicated his life is right now, the only person he can think of to go to is his ex girlfriend; Amber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after “Were We Ever?” so I didn’t use episode 12 canon. Also this is my first ever fic posted to AO3 and I’m super nervous so I hope you like it lol.

Jonah's POV

"Amber, could I... talk to you about something?" Amber looks up from her phone, a very protected, unsure look in her eyes. We admittedly haven't talked much since we broke up, but she was the only person I could think of talk to about something like this. Yes, I have a lot of casual friends, well, enough to have me coined as 'The Jonah Beck'. But that's all they are, casual. The only real friends I've ever really had are Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus... and he's kind of what I want to talk about.

"If this is about getting back together-"

"It's not." I interrupt, seeing as that conversation would've gone nowhere, it would've been a waste of breath for her.

"Okay then, what's going on?" She asks, still a little apprehensive as to what I could want to bring up, rightly so.

"I'm sorry I'm coming to you about this," I start, sitting down across from her. "But I didn't have anyone else."

Amber's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean? What about Andi and her friends, ya know, the people you left me for?" I smile, nodding my head, not even the least bit surprised she'd try and make this about her. 

"Amber, don't be so dramatic, I didn't leave you for them." She doesn't look too convinced, so I guess my topic will have to take a backseat for right now. "Admit it, you and I were never going to work. We're just too different, not to mention you cheated on me." Her face falls at that last comment, but at least I got the message across.

"I'm sorry." She blurts, startling the both of us. "You're right, you're completely right. Especially about the fact that we were never going to work out, I know that. I'm also smart enough to know that if you're coming to me about something, it's probably about Andi." 

I keep my eyes trained on the table in between us, getting more nervous as Amber decided to be mature for once in her life and my topic is resurfacing. But I chuckle nonetheless, because if only she knew how ridiculous that was. "What? Am I wrong?" She asks, picking up on the chuckle.

"Yeah." I say as if it's obvious, though it's probably the farthest thing from it. I suck in a breath, deciding to face this head on and actually look at her as I say this. 

"You like her though, don't you?" 

"Well I did? Or I do? I don't know, that's why we need to talk."

"Well, so, if it's not about Andi, then who is it about? And why couldn't you go to her about it?"

"It's about... this guy." Amber still looks predictably lost, as I'm not giving her much and being super vague.

"Okay?" She continues, rolling with the little I've given her. "What about this guy?"

"I think," I pause, trying to figure out the best way to word this. "I think I have like, feelings for him? They could be platonic but like, I don't know?" Well, not as smooth as I hoped it would be but at least I got it out. I'm expecting Amber to be dumbfounded, but she surprises me again today when her expression softens instead of hardens.

"So you don't think you're... 100% straight?" She pieces everything together, saying the words I was too afraid to say.

"I mean not to say that I'm not it's just I still like girls like obviously you and I- and I liked Andi for awhile, oh man remember that? It was only a month or so ago... but like that was wild! And like I don't know this has just been eating at me and like, it's probably platonic. Ya it's platonic I don't know why I-"

"Jonah!" Amber grabs my hands, forcing me to stop rambling. "Jonah," she repeats quieter, taking my hands properly now that I've calmed down. "Look, I know I probably wasn't your first choice to come to about this but I'm... I'm glad you did. And, how long has this been going on these, these feelings?" I almost pull away from her hands but, I know there's nothing romantic behind it and it's just for support, which I need right now so I decide against it. I think back to when I first started having these feelings, which was right around the time I met him, I just didn't see them for what they were at the time.

"Like, around the time I met him." I answer, hoping that was good enough.

"So, we were still together?" I can tell she's prying, but for my benefit I tell her anyway.

"Yes, and that's why I'm confused. How could I have liked you both at the same time? Which makes me think that what I was feeling for him was just platonic but... the more I think that the more it just feels wrong." Amber squeezes my hand, taking a minute to think before fully voicing her thoughts.

"Jonah, what you're feeling, is valid. The feelings you had for both of us, are valid. You are still 'The Jonah Beck', you just like boys and girls? Or is it just... this boy?" It's a little too much prying, but I did essentially just come out to her. After thinking that over she quickly redeems herself. "I'm sorry, if you don't know or want to tell me then I respect that." I laugh, it's not like she's entitled to an answer, but I give one to her anyway.

"No it's, it's okay. And I don't really know? It could just be this boy because he is, well he is pretty gnarly. And I love being around him but ya, I don't know." It's true, this boy I have a crush on really is something. Amber hasn't stopped smiling or taken her attention off me this entire time and I just really appreciate this, whatever this is.

"Well there's no need to label anything yet, or ever if you don't want to. But if you do, liking both genders is called bisexuality." Bisexuality, I repeat it in my head a few times. It still sounds kind of weird and unknown to me, but Amber said that's okay, and I trust her.

"I think maybe I'm too young to label anything," I decide, seeing as I didn't want to put myself through anything I wasn't ready for. I mean I did just accept these feelings for what they are, I think I should just let my sexuality be for now. 

"That's okay." Amber assures, and I smile back at her.

"Amber, thank you so much for this. Really, you have no idea how much you just helped me. Despite everything we've been through, you are a good friend I... I don't want to lose that. So, friends?" She smiles and nods acceptingly, standing to give me a hug. 

"So, any chance your 'friend' gets to know who this crush of yours is?" She teases, though she's dead serious. Presumably, I knew Amber couldn't resist asking, so what's the harm in telling her? We are friends after all.

"It's Cyrus." Amber's jaw drops, obviously not expecting that name to come out of my mouth.

"Cyrus?" She half laughs. "Cyrus Goodman?" I nod, confused by her reaction. "Cyrus, the guy who had a breakdown on the merry go round and puked in his shoe?" I laugh, but confirm.

"Yes, that Cyrus."

"Well, why him?" She asks, sitting back down at the table.

"Well he's, kind of a dork? Like a huge dork and I tend to find it, cute? I guess is the right word for it. And his sense of humor, he cracks me up. He's also really into James Bond and old like, coming of age movies which are bad and so I've been trying to introduce him to Marvel," Amber rests her head on her hand, listening intently as I ramble on. I had no idea I liked him that much, I've never described anyone like that.

"Go on," Amber encourages me, gesturing for me to continue.

"His eyes. They're so big and brown and remind me so much of a puppy." Amber looks like she's just about ready to squeal, and she does, causing me to shush her.

"Wait so... why couldn't you tell Andi about this?" She asks, her face contorting to one of confusion. I just remembered that she never did find out what happened between Andi and I, I broke up with her only a few days afterwards.

"I can't tell her because I think she still likes me, or is trying to get over me? Either way, she hasn't been talking to me. So the past month or so I've been spending more time with Cyrus and he just, I think he feels comfortable around me now? He's not as on edge anymore, and that's when the feelings really surfaced." Amber purses her lips and nods in understanding. 

"So he's not calling you 'The Jonah Beck' anymore?" She half jokes, but even she noticed how much of a pedestal Cyrus used to put me on. 

I chuckle, thinking about how the last couple of times we've hung out, Cyrus hasn't as much as been flustered around me. "No, that stopped awhile ago, thank god." She smiles, searching my eyes. For what, I don't know, but she apparently picked up what she wanted because she continues.

"So... when are you gunna tell him?"

"I'm not going to? Are you crazy?" I splutter, where the hell did she get that impression?

"Am I? Why not?" I roll my eyes at her clear oblivion. 

"Because he's with Iris right now? He's probably straight!" She scoffs at that, but after a look from me, she stops. "And what if he- what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if none of them like me anymore?" My brain seems to just be spurring to life and creating every bad reason or excuse for me not to tell not just Cyrus, but anyone.

"Well first of all, if they don't like you anymore then screw them, they don't deserve to like you because nothing will have changed. And second, if you're asking me, Cyrus Goodman is anything but straight." I give her a confused look, trying to read her for answers. 

"But he's with-"

"Iris is probably a beard." She cuts me off. "And I know that because she told me she kissed him and-"

"They've kissed?" It comes out as a whimper, which wasn't intentional. The image of Cyrus kissing someone is embedded in my brain, and for once I'm seeing my feelings for him really take effect. It's weird, to say the least, to have this much romantic pull from a boy, but now I know that it's valid and I'm not going insane. Amber rolls her eyes as I interrupt this time. 

"If you would've let me finish you would've known that they did, but Cyrus pushed her away." The pit of jealousy in my stomach was still very present, but it's calmed down for the time being. 

"I've..." I audibly swallow, not looking up from the table. "Never felt that much jealously before." Amber grabs my hand again, and I let her. 

"Well? Do you want to tell him or?"

"I want to be with him." Amber squeezes my hand, her eyes never leaving mine, and I can tell she's waiting for me to say whatever I need to say. "I do and, I want to be with him and not worry about all these feelings and how complicated they are because they're not. I like him, I have feelings for a boy and that's something..." I pause, my words getting stuck in my throat. "That I can't choose. But that's okay. It's also okay that I have feelings for both boys and girls." Amber nods, tears gathering in her eyes. She stands up and comes over to hug me properly, and I don't even realize I'm crying until I let out a sob.

"You are valid." She whispers. "And so are your feelings. And I am so proud of you." And for the first time in 4 months, I feel normal.


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite feeling more normal than he ever has, “The” Jonah Beck is still keeping a secret... but for how much longer? The conclusion of Confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! So this is the end. I originally wasn’t going to add a second part but Confused sort of felt unfinished, now it feels properly done. I’m sorry this took as long as it did, I wanted to make sure I was happy with it before it went up. Before you dive into the conclusion I would like to clear up the timeline. So Confused takes place two months after “Were We Ever?”, the first part of this takes place four months after that, and the time skip is 6 months. So it will have been a year in the time skip since everything’s gone down. See end notes for more of me explaining myself lol. Enjoy lovelies !

“Hey, Cy Guy.” I greet Cyrus, ushering him through my front door just as a gust of wind goes by. He smiles from one red cheek to the other, his eyes brightening at the sight of me. He drops his backpack by the door with a struggled breath, shrugging his coat off as well. 

“Hey,” I take his coat from him and go to hang it, just to see him rub his hands in an attempt to warm them up. I pause for a second, entertaining the idea of taking them in mine. I shake my head, resisting the urge completely. These thoughts have been getting increasingly worse with my uh, revelation about my sexuality I had a couple months ago. Unfortunately, I’m dying to touch him, so I do the next best thing. Taking him by surprise, I lightly cup his right cheek, allowing the cold sensation to wash over my own hand in an attempt to raise his temperature. 

“You’re freezing,” I point out bluntly, watching his startled expression turn into a fond chuckle.

“Well obviously,” He lightly pushes my hand away with an eye roll. “Now come on, Jolamajama,” I glare at him, trying to hold back a smile. He knows I hate when he calls me that, and here he is smirking at me playfully. “We have to study for tomorrow’s test or you won’t be able to play in Wednesday’s game.” 

I groan, “don’t make me study, Cy!” 

He raises an eyebrow, having known me long enough to predict this kind of reaction. 

“Mmm,” he thinks for a second, slinging his backpack over his shoulder once more. “If you study, I’ll watch a Marvel movie.” He bargains, clearly also being able to predict what can persuade me. 

“... fine.” I grumble defeatedly, moving past him towards my staircase. He smiles triumphantly, trailing behind me. 

“Hi, Cyrus!” My mother calls after us from in the kitchen. She must be working late tonight as it’s still pretty early and dinners almost done. 

He turns around briefly to reply with a cheerful wave. “Hi, Mrs. Beck!”

“Are you staying for dinner, or are you two going over to The Spoon?” He shrugs, looking up at me from the third step. 

“I don’t know mom, we’ll tell you when we figure it out!” I reply dismissively, grabbing Cyrus’ wrist and dragging him up the stairs. If we didn’t leave soon him and my mom would’ve talked all night . My mother is obsessed with Cyrus, sometimes I think she likes him even more than me. That must be a good thing though, right, your mom loving the guy you have a crush on? Not when she’s taking time away from me! 

“That means the answers... one and one tenth?” I guess despite not having a single clue why that would be the answer. Algebra 1 is a lot harder than pre algebra, and Cyrus just happens to be a math genius. Sometimes I think he wants me in my frisbee games even more than I do considering he’s saved me from academic probation numerous times this year alone. It’s also a plus for me because we get to hang out, even more often that usual. 

Cyrus gives me a pity filled smile. “No,” he says in a soft tone, reaching down to pluck the pencil from my fingers. Since I don’t have a desk in my room, we make due by Cyrus lying on my bed while I take the floor. “It’s actually...” he trails off, looking down at my notebook as he writes. My eyes flicker up to his, watching as he focuses. He has this thing he does when he’s really into a problem where he squints and bites his lip, I notice it so often now I can trace his features as he does it without even thinking. “Two and seven tenths.” For a second his eyes shift so he’s looking back at me, and normally I’d abort mission at this point, but I let my eyes linger. I almost don’t notice when his lips turn up in a small smile, and it takes everything in me not to kiss him. Six measly inches and I could close the gap, and I almost do, but then Cyrus clears his throat and looks back at the paper. “So, I uh,” he starts, avoiding any eye contact with me now. “I broke up with Iris yesterday.” 

My jaw drops, stunned at Cyrus’ confession. I try and form an actual sentence, but all I can get out is “what?”

“Ya, to be honest I don’t think we were ever really dating.” He says as if it’s supposed to be funny, turning a page in the open math book out in front of him. My brows furrow, clearly confused.

“What do you mean?” I ask carefully, trying not to sound like I’m prying.

“She just... she isn’t my type. Anyway,” he changes the subject pretty quickly, but even as he continues to talk I still can’t stop thinking about what he means. “Wanna take a break? Start on that Marvel movie?” For the time being, I shove his words in the back of my mind and nod, getting up off my floor. 

We’re about halfway into Civil War when I notice the smile Cyrus has been wearing for upwards of twenty minutes. “What’s wrong with you? You haven’t pointed out anything unrealistic yet.”

“Maybe because I’m actually entertained. It’s better than the last ones at least.” He shrugs. 

“Yeah? Better than James Bond?” I tease with a smile, watching him scoff.

“Jonah, nothings better than James Bond.” He says matter-a-factly, as if I just said something so stupid he couldn’t even comprehend it. I shake my head fondly, seeing as I’ve obviously failed in my attempt to get him to like better movies.

“So it might not be James Bond... but you remind me of him ya know.” I point out casually.

“Who?”

“Vision.”

“The robot voice reminds you of me? Great, what does that mean?” He jokes with a laugh.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” I join him in the laughing, rolling my eyes at the negative way he took that. “I meant you’re so ridiculously smart.”

His eyes flicker to mine for a brief second and I’m brought back to the moment we shared in my room. “Then if I’m Vision... you’re Captain America.”

“Oh ya?” I chuckle, having an inkling as to why he chose Cap for me.

“Ya.”

“Why?” I ask, turning back to what’s happening on the screen.

“Well obviously, frisbee and the shield... duh.” He explains. “But not to mention you’re also like, perfect.”

“Oh, am I?” I say sweetly, throwing another glance at him.

“You know you are, don’t look at me like that.” He says, trying not to smile. “If I’m Vision and you’re Captain America, then who’re Buffy and Andi?”

“Mmm, Buffy is Black Widow, no doubt.” I chuckle, as if to say calling Buffy anything but the most bad ass super hero would be ridiculous. 

“True, she practically is Black Widow already.” Cyrus agrees.

“Her banter with Tony Stark is great, and Marty is already a snarky smart mouth so that’s a given.” I smirk, pretty proud of myself for that comparison as Cyrus laughs.

“What about Andi?” He asks when he calms down a bit. 

“Um... Spider-Man?” I try, not being able to relate her to anyone else on the spot. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually know Andi very much past her DIY addiction. Cyrus on the other hand? I’ve made it a conscious effort to learn everything I can about him. “Cuz she’s goofy and kinda awkward but all around super lovable.” 

“Yeah, uh, speaking of Andi...” Cyrus says retracting into himself a bit, the atmosphere drastically changing. “How are you two?” 

I raise an eyebrow, switching back and forth from Cyrus and the tv. “How are we doing? You know I haven’t talked to her since she basically disowned me as a friend, Cy.” He shifts uncomfortably, not even looking at the screen anymore, just everywhere else. 

“I know it’s just, we all kinda think that... you like her?” I raise an eyebrow, wondering where this is going.

“For awhile, maybe I did.” I admit, watching as Tony Stark banters with Peter Parker. “But not anymore,” I hear his breath abruptly quicken, waiting for him to say it. But he never does, so I continue. “I like someone else.”

“Yeah?” Is that, disappointment in his voice? I quickly get rid of any thought of him possibly liking me back, it’s as Cyrus would call the entirety of The Guardians of the Galaxy; scientifically impossible. 

“Yeah.” I answer a little too nonchalantly, hoping he’ll ignore my sudden burst of confidence and go back to the movie. But this is Cyrus, always exceeding everyone’s expectations of him. 

“What are they like?” He wonders aloud, trying hard to keep his voice from breaking. I’m flashed back to Amber asking me the exact same thing when I came out to her months ago, followed up by when am I telling him. I could lie to him. I could brush all of this off and we can go back to how it was... but do I want that? Ever since I’ve realized these feelings I have for Cyrus are romantic, I’ve been pushing them down and ignoring them, bottling them up and burying them in the depths of my being. And I’m exhausted, exhausted of keeping this secret. “If they don’t like you, well screw them.” Amber’s words echo, and I finally take my eyes away from the tv allowing them to fall on Cyrus. I know him, and I know that if all of this goes how I’m expecting it to, we’ll still be friends.

“Well, they’re really dorky, but I think it’s really cute.” I say, remembering my description of Cyrus as if I’d said it yesterday. “And their sense of humor? Cracks me up.” Cyrus isn’t looking at me anymore, instead, he’s staring heavily into his hands and his lips are an unreadable, thin line. “They’re also super into James Bond,” Cyrus’ head snaps upwards at that, his eyes widening. The anxiety’s setting in, but I force myself to keep going. “and like, really old coming of age movies which are super bad and so I’m trying to get them into Marvel. And god, their eyes. They’re so big and brown and remind me so much of a puppy.” 

Once I finish, I force myself to turn towards Cyrus despite being scared of his reaction, did he even understand what I was trying to say? He had to, I mean, we’re watching a marvel movie right now. His eyes are still blown super wide, his mouth is slightly ajar, and he starts to mutter something.

“Ar-are you talking about me?” He squeezes his eyes shut as if he’s scared that if he says it aloud it’ll stop being real.

“Yeah.” I say, not being able to muster up more than a single word. Despite my anxiety growing, I feel like a weight is physically being pulled from my shoulders. He knows, there’s no going back now. Everything from this moment forward will be different.

“You’re- you’re joking...” he gives a false chuckle. But when my expression doesn’t change, his smile melts away and he flusters. “Right?!”

“Cyrus, why would I be joking? Did you not just hear how I described you? This is very real.” I search his eyes, but they’re empty... or maybe confused? He looks shocked, completely taken aback. 

“I just- I... never thought you would like me back.” He says quietly, his expression cringing at the feel of the words on his tongue. 

“Back?” I breathe, the rest of his confession completely going over my head. “Back?!” My volume is increasing and I want to reach out and shake him I’m so overwhelmed. 

“Yes, back!” He laughs genuinely this time, emotion finally returning to his eyes. 

“You like me... back.” I try the words too, liking the way they taste.

“Jonah, has it not been painfully obvious that I’ve literally had feelings for you since I met you?” Cyrus tilts his head to the side, seemingly more confident now that the mutual like is cleared up.

“Not really,” I sheepishly rub the back of my neck, and I can feel myself blush. All this time, and he’s had romantic feelings for me too? I guess I need to give Amber more credit. “Has it not been obvious that I’m painfully oblivious?” I mimic his previous statement.

He smiles fondly at me, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “So,” he starts, the confidence slowly draining as he begins to fidget with his hands. “We like each other... what happens now?”

I think for a second, wondering where to go from here. I never thought I’d get to this point, so I didn’t really think this far ahead. Suddenly, I stand up and grab my coat, pulling it on before going to the closet and throwing Cyrus his as well. “We go to The Spoon.” I announce.

Cyrus looks a bit confused, but puts his coat on anyway. “What? We always go to The Spoon?” 

“Yeah but this time,” He walks closer to me, and I give him a questioning look as my hand reaches for his. He looks down at my attempted gesture, smiling before intertwining our hands for me. “It’s a date.”

Time skip

“Hey CyGuy,” I greet him, getting into the booth. Before sitting down though, I pluck the baby tater he’s holding from his grasp and pop it into my mouth.

He feigns a look of horror. “Well I hope you enjoyed Marty McTater.” He says bitterly.

“Did I interrupt tater thater?” I mimic the southern accent he gets while pronouncing the word. 

He glares at me, clearly unamused. “First of all, I hate you-“

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not dating then, right?” I interrupt, sarcasm dripping from my smirking lips.

“Shut up,” he rolls his eyes.

“Make me.” I taunt, lifting a single eyebrow as I continue to tease him. I lean in to give him a quick peck but Cyrus pulls back. “I wish I could say the reason I’m pulling back is because that was the cringiest thing you’ve ever said but, Jonah, there’s people.” He reminds me. We’ve mutually agreed to keep our relationship to the few people we’ve opened up to, aka Amber, Buffy, and Marty, but sometimes kissing my boyfriend is just more important. 

“Come on Cy,” I whine, doing my best in making my dimples visible considering puppy dog eyes are his thing and don’t work on him. “No one will notice.”

“I will,” Amber interrupts, walking over to our table in the corner. “Like always. I got you guys though.” She offers, seeing as I still want my kiss. If we’re sitting in a spot hidden away enough, sometimes Amber will block other people’s view from us so I can give Cyrus a peck. I nod, smiling wide. Amber just shakes her head, turning her attention to the notepad she’s holding and pretending to take our order. I lean over, kissing Cyrus square on the lips. It’s more than a peck, or at least I try and turn it into something more but he pulls away when his hand reaches up to hold my chin, rolling his eyes despite the fact I can see him hiding a smile.

“Why are you like this?” He says looking directly into my eyes, trying to sound annoyed, but his fond voice is deceiving him.

“Cyrus,” Amber interrupts, looking over our table. “You get part of your cast eaten again?” She asks, giving me a look, and I scoff, pulling away from Cyrus’ grasp to face Amber.

“How dare you accuse me of such disputable acts!” 

If it isn’t obvious I may or may not have picked up on Cyrus’ over dramatics lately, meaning we’re now double the annoying. He nods solemnly, pointing at the empty basket. “We didn’t even have enough time to mourn him.” 

“Jonah, stop causing your boyfriend grief.” She scolds playfully. “Another basket of Baby Taters I’m assuming?”

“Yes please!” He smiles as the sound of Amber’s scribbling ensues.

“You can’t just eat those?” I ask him, my finger jabbing in the direction of the half basket Cyrus is currently using as his cast.

“Absolutely not! They’re only through act 1!” 

“You’re ridiculous.” I say, though the way I’m looking at him would probably say I think the exact opposite.

“Oh I’m ridiculous? I thought I was gnarly?” Cyrus corrects with a smirk and I let out a loud groan, putting my face in my hands ashamedly.

“We don’t talk about that.” I whimper, my voice muffled. 

“We don’t talk about what? The fact that you decided to text me “you’re gnarly” in the middle of the day with no context whatsoever?” Before we started dating and he got completely comfortable around me, I had no idea how offhandedly sassy Cyrus can be. Most of the time it just makes me laugh, until it’s directed at me. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t the one who had Buffy tutor me in sports knowledge just to impress the guy I liked, now was I?” Before Cyrus can respond, Buffy’s sitting down in the other booth.

“Did I hear my name?” She asks, giving us a suspicious look. 

“We were just talking about the time you literally quizzed Cyrus on sports to impress me.” I update her in a proud tone, seeing Cyrus glare at me in my peripheral vision.

“You were the one texting him “you’re gnarly” in the middle of the day with no context, it’s not our fault you can’t spell.” Buffy quips right back. In retrospect, I know better than to challenge Buffy to any kind of banter, that’s Marty’s funeral. But sometimes I get caught in the moment and it comes back to bite me.

“I don’t even like any other sport besides frisbee!” I chuckle, glancing over at Cyrus. 

“I know that now.” He whines, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. He knows I hate seeing him sad and that I’ll give into him in a heartbeat, and I let him manipulate me. How could you not, I mean, look it his face, it’s too adorable not to. 

“Ya, you also know everything else about me.” I say, brushing a piece of stray hair that fell into his eyes and kiss the side of his head. I ignore Buffy’s repulsed remarks, eyeing her as I kiss him again just for Buffy’s displeasure.

“What’s she complaining about now?” Marty asks, slipping into the booth next to Buffy.

“Marty!” Cyrus greets him with an over the table fist bump. “Sup, Cyrus.” He smiles, his eyes shifting to me.

“Jonah, my man.” He says, holding his hand out for a ‘bro handshake’. I happily oblige, replying with a “Marty, MY man!” After confiding in Amber last year, I realized that I probably should consider finding another close friend to go to about things like that. And to be completely honest I never thought that person would be Marty, but here we are.

“For the record,” Buffy starts, throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder. “I was complaining because these two over here don’t know how to calm down with the PDA.” She’s clearly teasing us, but I give her a playful eye roll just for good measure.

“Oh ya, I’m sure you weren’t just complaining for the sake of complaining.” Marty remarks sarcastically, watching as Buffy feigns a gasps.

“How dare you. We’re breaking up.” She says. Marty scoffs, reaching out to start tickling her sides. “No!” She struggles. “I will kill you!” 

Cyrus and I just laugh, and as I watch our friends from across the booth with my boyfriends hand in mine, I feel not just normal, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it friends! Before I say my parting words I would just like to one, thank my best friend Leah for her Marvel headcanons, and two, clear up why I chose Buffy and Marty to be the ones they’re out to. Despite trying to keep as close to canon as possible, nothing after “Were We Ever?” is fully canon. So I stuck to Cyrus coming out to Buffy, but in my perspective, it doesn’t seem like Andi is as close to the two of them so it only makes sense that they wouldn’t be ready to come out to her even if it’s a year later. Marty knows because this is my story and I like the thought of him becoming closer to Jonah. Before I go I just want to tell anyone reading this that I appreciate you so much ! I am so grateful for your feedback and love on Confused, this being my first fanfic I’ve posted here, and I felt so welcomed ! So thank you, from the bottom of my heart ! This fic may be over, but more are coming, I promise.


End file.
